Round Robin
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: This was a challenge originally posted on the Nikki and Nora Forum.  Co-written with Whedonist and docwho2100
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters so we profit not.

A/N: This was a challenge posted on the N&N forum. Whedonist (1shinyboat on the forum and lj) put forth and then filled a prompt and then all heck broke out. Docwho2100 and I quickly jumped in and this is what we came up with. We had no collaboration, until the very end when we needed a proper end. And even then it was very minor. One of us would write a chapter and hope it sparked something in someone else. We had no planning on who would take the next chapter so if you wanted it you had to write fast or get beaten to the punch. We also didn't plan out where things were going so often the story would zig in a way we may not have intended.

Needless to say, but I'll say it anyway, this was a lot of fun. It was also a great way to challenge my skills, such that they are. Both the fun and challenge I'll attribute to my co-authors.

The prompt was: _You know it's going to be a shitty day when you wake up staring down the barrel of a gun._ With such a solidly perfect first chapter the muse was instantly sparked, a maybe a little nervous about keeping up.

Anyway, enough of my yappin'...Enjoy.

Chapter 1 – Whedonist

You know it's going to be a shitty day when you wake up staring down the barrel of a gun. At least that was the snarky, biting line running through Detective Nora Delaney's head as she blinked, muzzily staring down the business end of a fire arm. The bigger problem was that she knew she was even more fucked as she had no recollection of where she was, how she'd gotten in her current state and moreover, the most nerve-wracking of them all, where her partner was.

Nora's eyes skirted away from her demise and glanced around the room. She took in the details, quickly and efficiently absorbing the small room. One lone window was inlaid in the back wall of the ten by five foot square space she found herself. The walls were at one point white, but had taken on a faint yellowish hue due to age and by the smell, cigarette smoke. A crack against the wall opposite her ran down the left side of it, from the ceiling to eye-level if she were to stand. The only light that trickled through were the shadowed hues offered by the dirt smudged window. The light provided a vague sort of time reference; she gauged that it was mid morning at the very latest.

"Up," a cold, hard voice sounded above her. Her gaze flicked to the man holding the gun at her. Her brain grasped to reconcile the face with her current predicament. His hair was cropped short, nearly military style in cut; thick black framed glasses perched on a ruddy bulbous nose, a clean square jaw, with cheeks that looked smoother than Nikki's legs. Magnified, slate grey eyes blinked back at her motioning her to move with the tip of the forty-caliber Glock.

Nora stiffly complied, biting the inside of her cheek to avoid the groan of pain caused from achingly stiff muscles. As she righted herself, he shoved her forward, causing her to stumble. The hard impact of her left cheek with the wall sounded in the room.

"Move, I don't have all day to be messin' with your stupid ass," he snapped in a thick southern accent, gripping the upper part of her right arm in a way that was sure to leave a bruise.

As she was yanked away from the wall, she cursed under her breath at the small smear of blood her impact left. She felt a slow warm trickle down her cheek. Nora was frog marched out of the tiny back room and down a hallway. Her stomach pitched at the lingering bouquet of piss, smoke and the undeniable aroma of fear. Clenching her jaw, she took notice of the doors and potential exits. Her mind working through a few different escape plans. She needed to figure out where Nikki was and what the hell happened. Her mind searched through the last few memories and nothing came to mind. The last memory she had was of the last time she woke up. Nikki had come home from a stakeout with Georgia exhausted. Nora had been woken up by her lover fumbling with her clothes and then promptly falling into bed.

They came to the end of the hallway and spun right into an open doorway. She staggered on the steps that came up as soon as she passed the threshold. The man behind her fumbled and shoved the muzzle of the gun into the back of her ribs a little harder as they both regained their equilibrium. He was only slightly gentler as they stomped down the rickety wooden steps to the basement. Nora's nose scrunched as the scent of mildew and blood lingered with the house's staple aroma. Hitting the landing and rounding the corner, Nora first noticed the two bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Bright and harsh they exposed the floor and surrounding area. A drain set off to the side, the ring around it thick and ruddy black. The concrete was stained by fluids Nora didn't want to contemplate. The stains would probably sing a chorus of colors under a black light and some Luminol.

Her eyes tracked up and noticed the heeled boots bound to the legs of the wooden chair first. Her green eyes went north as her heart and stomach went south. Nikki's exposed knees were bruised, scrapped, bloody patches of skin. Her usually immaculate outfit was dirty and torn, her hair falling limply around her face in a curtain. Nora couldn't see her arms, but she assumed they were tied behind her to the back of the chair.

It was when she was forced to sit down and the face of her lover came up did Nora feel a bitter rage burn through her. Nikki's beautiful face was marred, black and blue. A patch of skin had been abraded off her left cheek. The other side was bruised a garish purple-green. Both upper and bottom lip was split and bleeding. Her partner's forehead held an open gash on the left side.

Nora's thoughts raced as she tried again in earnest to figure out what in the hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – pprbckwrtr (pbwr)

A black Yukon pulled to a stop about half a block behind the dark sedan. The men inside watched as a woman climbed out of the car, leaned back in through the window and then turned and headed toward the building.

While watching the scene the driver of the SUV had pulled out a cell phone and held it to his ear awaiting an answer. "Yes ma'am, Beaumont just dropped off the black detective. You still want us on Beaumont? ...Yes ma'am but we could grab this one quickly … No ma'am. … Yes ma'am."

The man hung up and turned to the man in the back seat. "You stay here and watch that one, follow only. Parker and I are going to go ahead with the original plan." The man in the back nodded and as soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk. The SUV pulled away and continued to follow the sedan.

After dropping off Georgia, Nikki made her way home; she pulled up in front, killed the engine and let her head drop back against the seat. '_I could just sleep right here'_, she rubbed her eyes and forced herself out of the car. She was on autopilot as she walked through the courtyard and into her home. She dragged her tired body up the stairs and through the living room, turning off the lights as she passed; she smiled at the sight that greeted her in the bedroom...Nora still fully dressed curled up on top of the covers. _'Guess she had a tiring day too'. _

While Nikki and Georgia had spent the day sitting in the car watching the home of Caroline Ricci, Nora had driven with Dan to Pensacola in order to transport a witness against Ricci's husband. They then spent the evening getting the witness settled in the safe house.

Nikki shrugged out of her leather duster and sank onto the side of the bed; she cast a quick glance behind her and found green eyes staring back. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You've got the right idea," Nikki said as she unholstered her weapon and set it on the nightstand. "I swear I'm too tired to even take off my boots," she sighed as she stretched out on the bed and rolled over for a good night kiss. She smiled at her once again sleeping lover. "Good night darling," she whispered as she kissed Nora's temple then rolled back over and promptly fell asleep.

Two men hid in the shadows and watched as the lights were systematically extinguished. Ten minutes after the last one was out they moved quietly toward the door. "I still don't understand why we didn't grab the other one," Parker complained.

"Ricci said this one has an insurance policy," the driver of the SUV explained as he crouched in front of the door and began fiddling with the lock. He abruptly jerked back as a small dog appeared on the other side and began growling at him. "Damn," he muttered.

Parker pulled a bottle out of his pocket and looked over the label. "Does this stuff work on dogs?"

His partner turned to him sharply. "What? Use your fucking knife on the mutt."

"I didn't sign up for killing dogs."

The man turned back to the lock. "Okay, I'm in. You grab the mutt as I open the door and if you screw this up I'll use the knife on you."

* * *

><p><em>'This doesn't smell like coffee'<em>, Nikki thought as she started toward consciousness. The strong smell hit her again and she woke with a jerk, immediately realizing she was in trouble.

"Good morning Detective."

Nikki blinked her eyes a few times to clear the fog as she looked around the room. "Where am I?" she rasped.

"I would say in deep shit."

Nikki finally looked up into a none-too-friendly face. "Where's Nora?"

"She's sleeping uncomfortably upstairs. You tell me what I want to know and she'll stay that way."

Nikki swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What do you want to know?"

"Where's Jensen?"

Dread filled her as she heard the name. "Where is my partner?" she demanded.

The man leaned down to look her in the eyes. "We figured that you would be more motivated to tell us what we want to know but we could have your partner picked up."

Nikki stared into the hard grey eyes and realized he was talking about Georgia. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved that he had no idea of Nora's role in Jensen's relocation. Either way they planned to use the blonde to get the information they wanted. Nikki swallowed again and merely shook her head.

"Okay, have it your way," he grinned as he pulled back his fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – docwho2100

"You and your fucking partner have fucked everything to high heaven. In fact this entire damn unit has been dragging their feet and interfering with this investigation. I should have all of you removed from duty and locked up!"

Georgia's eyes narrowed as she stared at the shouter, mentally playing connect the dots with the freckles and moles that dotted the man's face. She didn't care how high ranking this stupid agent was, or how many other high ranking N.O.P.D. officials there were in the room. All she cared about was two of her co-workers, two of her friends, were missing and it was this pock-marked asshole's fault.

No one had bothered to mention the fact that this witness was more than a basic witness. That this criminal they were going after was dirtier than the newspaper at the bottom of a chicken coop's cage. And that Jensen was one of the most prolific informants the feds had reeled in in over 100 years. They had let her and Nikki go out, be sitting ducks, stupid decoys and essentially bait while the transport took place. Bait that now these crappy fishers wanted to cut the line on and run leaving them to the sharks. Add in the fact Nora and Dan had been escorting the equivalent of a nuclear bomb without any idea or protection… Her eyes darted over to where Dan was standing, both admiring and hating how her Lieutenant seemed to be able to maintain a neutral expression and a manner that seemed cool and unperturbed. Maybe earning his Lieutenant rank had sucked all the emotion out of him.

"If Ricci gets away or Jensen is compromised," the Fed continued to yell at Georgia and the other SCU detectives. "We are going to go and relocate Jensen again since apparently your unit is unable to control even a simple stakeout and witness transfer and we now have two of your officers in position to fuck up everything. At this point we are going to be lucky if we can salvage even a few of the basic cases and counts. As of this moment, we are cutting the SCU out of any part of this operation." He began heading out, the others following. "Sending in children and local yahoos to try and foster a good feeling between agencies, what a load of bullshit."

The door slammed closed behind them, leaving the SCU in sullen silence .

"Just going to cut the losses and protect their little nest egg. All they care about is some stats and count and getting a damn medal. They aren't even planning on going after Nikki and Nora." Georgia tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She took a step toward where the brass and Feds had gone and spit. She then turned around, adopting a very scary sweet and innocent look. "Yes boss?"

"That is no way Georgia to speak about your superiors."

"I can not believe, Dan, that you have crossed to their side and are just letting Nora and Nikki take two bullets to protect some greasy, oily…"

"You forgot slimy," one of the other detectives chimed in.

"Whoa, hold on before you send me to the firing line. Did I walk out that door with them?"

"You didn't stand up for Nikki or Nora," Georgia blasted back.

"I had to get them out of here so we can go get our own." Georgia looked curious, the other officers and detectives drawing close. "Georgia, I want you to tell us everything about last night, then I know that even though Detective Honscomb insists he does not know how to hack into computers, he is going to find out a way to get all of the case files on Ricci. Now then, let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Whedonist

Dougie took the soiled rag from his back pocket, mopped his sweat soaked face and neck then used it to wipe the blood, some his and some from the cop that he was working over, from his battered knuckles. Sometimes, he hated what he did. But, he shrugged and realized that some things you just fall into. He was always the biggest around. That ended up getting him money to enforce a few things for people. He was all brawn and very little brain.

His life simpled up when he realized that if just followed orders, most everything else would work itself out. In the twenty years he'd been used in the capacity like today, he's never run into any problems at least none relating to his conscience. The way he figured was that he was just giving people what they truly deserved.

After all, he hadn't met someone yet who didn't deserve to die or at the very least get their teeth kicked in. Besides which, he was okay with being the arm of justice, even if it was fucked up justice.

The problem with all of his reasoning was presented to him in the two women he had bound in the basement of the abandoned house he used to do his work. The job had come like any other. Barry called him, gave him basic instructions on what info was needed, where to go, what to look for to get the job done.

The call to get here came in around eleven last night and when Parker and his pal, Sean, dropped off these two he decided to get to work. Dumping the blonde off in the holding room, he had brought the brunette down here to get the info he needed. His concern for the blonde wasn't a lot. He was told the brunette had the information and was supposed to be his focus.

Only problem was, she wasn't giving anything up. He had done this a lot over the years. Most break inside an hour. The real tough ones usually took no more than three hours to crack. He had been working the brunette, Nikki, over for nearly six.

The dumb bitch held out.

That had prompted a call to Barry to find out who the blonde was and if she could be used or if he was just to kill her. Barry said to do what needed to be done to get the information. So, Dougie, the way he figured was that since they were partners, he could use one against the other and see if that cracked either of them.

It had been two hours since he had brought the blonde down. It had been two hours with the blonde, who he found out was named, Nora, tied to another chair getting the living hell knocked out of her while Nikki looked on.

The basement stank. Between the fresher smells of blood and sweat, the older smells of others that came before Nikki and Nora made his nose twitch. He'd had people lose everything from their bowels to their stomach down here and it never seemed to matter how much Clorox he dumped on the floor. The fucking place still smelled.

Now, breathing heavy, hands sore, he scratched at his chin, removed his glasses to clean off the spatter of blood and sweat from the lenses and was at a complete loss. Thinking wasn't a strong suit, Dougie was willing to admit that he lacked in the brains department, but even then, he knew enough that these two weren't going to give it up so easily.

It was frustrating.

Moreover, his confusion at their constitution deepened when Nora spoke through two busted lips and a nasty looking busted cheek. "How 'bout this," Nora slurred a little, "I'll tell you what you want, but you have to let her," her head motioned towards her partner, "go. I wanna know she's safe before I talk to ya."

It was at that point that Dougie started to have issues. He's had two, hell three people down here at a time. Guys and girls that had worked together but in the end, they had always cracked to save themselves. Not like they were gonna be saved. Once the information was given, he usually shot them on the spot. Easier that way. No muss, no fuss and the clean up was easier…gators loved a good body to eat.

Nikki had started to protest as soon as Nora had started speaking and Dougie just starred between the two of them. It was a first for him in twenty years and damn it to hell and back he didn't know what to do about it. So he tried the only thing he knew.

"You tell me what you know dumplin' and I'll not pop her in front of you," he threatened.

He watched a silent exchange go between the two and shook his head before Nora answered, "She dies and I'll bite off my own damn tongue so I can't talk. Let her go, ensure her safety and I'll tell you what you want to know."

He stared into her green eyes then. Well, eye, one eye was swollen shut from multiple hits with his fist. He stared at her and knew that she was telling the truth. And now, well, now Dougie was stuck 'cause ain't anyone ever offered to stay with him so that another could go.

It was that that made him falter. It was that that made him question if these two actually deserved what he was putting them through. It also led to the only other obvious question…

What the fuck was Dougie LeBou gonna do about it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – docwho2100

Nora squinted, tracking the thug's departure through her watery eye. As the door closed behind the man, Nora closed her eye a moment, listening. One of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard punctuated the silence, the raspy breathing of Nikki Beaumont. It meant Nikki was still alive. She opened her eye, moving her head just a bit to look at her partner. About to lick her lips, a habit she employed often, she instead thought better of it, swallowing, and rasping out, "Nikki."

Nikki slowly tilted her head enough so brown eyes met green. After a moment, "What?"

A moment passed, then two. Just as the third was about to lapse, "I gotta go pee."

Nikki stared at her partner, blinking, once, twice, a third time for good measure. "The last words I could hear from my lover and partner are, 'I gotta go pee'?"

"Well I do."

Nikki made a strangled coughing sound, which finally eased out into a light laugh, trailed by a groan. "Now my ribs hurt even more."

"Well, it is a serious thing. There was an incident last time I was in a position like this…"

"You've been in a position like this?" the laughter was gone from Nikki's voice.

"Long story, ask Dan when we are outta this, but well, my bladder betrayed me and when they found us and got us out… let's just say I am going to have a rep…"

Nikki just stared at Nora. Nora stared back. Once again a strangled coughing chuckle bubbled forth from Nikki. "Only Nora Delaney could be in a dire situation like this and descend into bathroom humor."

"Well, isn't that one of the reasons you love me?"

Nikki winced as she tried to smile. "Yes Nora, and I'd not have it any other way."

Nora closed her eye a moment, trying hard to keep her calm. "Good, I could have gone for the 'I love you' bit, but, I think we already got that. No way in hell I would have sat here this long for Dan."

Nikki could not help but smile, damn the pain. "Really? I'm honored that you would not go through torture for anyone else but lil ole me."

Nora also tried a smile, the expression barely discernable amid the cuts and bruises. "You realize we are both messed up to be sitting inches from death and talking about shit like this."

Nikki inclined her head as much as she could. "I realized you were messed up the first moment I met you. Why would I expect any less?"

"Good." Silence descended, the two working on breathing and trying not to hurt… too much. Voices broke the silence, coming from the other side of the door. They both looked at each other. "Keep being crazy, ok?" Nora's plea came out more desperate than she'd intended.

Nikki simply nodded, "Always Darlin' and keep the same flowing my way."

They both looked then as the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – pprbckwrtr (pbwr)

The sound of footsteps on the rickety stairs had them looking up as their tormentor returned with two other men. Unknown to the detectives they'd met the new strangers before, although not officially, as it was Sean and Parker who'd broken into their home and abducted them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nora demanded as the two men began releasing Nikki from her bindings.

"We were told that you weren't cooperating so Detective Beaumont is going to take us to Jensen," one of the men informed them as they pulled the brunette to her feet. Nikki attempted to struggle against them but in her weakened state it was ineffective.

Nora pulled against her ropes. "Wait. She doesn't know where he is."

"We were told differently."

"You were told wrong. I drove him to the safe house."

"Then tell us where he is," the man demanded.

"Once I know she's safe I will," Nora promised.

"Nora, you can't," Nikki pleaded.

Dougie stood in the corner watching the exchange, still completely confused by the actions of the two women.

Parker stood behind Nikki, firmly holding her arms behind her back. Sean stood in front of her but had his eyes on Nora. "I know about you two you know." He turned back to Nikki, grabbing her chin to force eye contact. "Took you from your bed myself."

"You may as well kill us, you know we aren't going to tell you anything," Nikki asserted with confidence, even as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

He stepped closer and ran his hands down her body. "I may have another idea to loosen your girlfriend's tongue. Think she'll like watching."

"Get your fucking hands off her," Nora yelled at the same time Nikki spit in his face.

"Bitch," he growled as he grabbed Nikki's shirt and ripped it open.

"276 Reynes," Nora cried. All eyes turned her direction. "The safe house is 276 Reynes," she repeated as her head hung in defeat.

"Very good," Sean smiled. "Let her go," he ordered his partner. Without the help standing Nikki fell to her knees. The two men stepped toward the stairs. "Kill them," Sean ordered as he passed Dougie.

When the two were gone Nikki crawled over, wrapped her arms around Nora's waist and rested her head on her partner's lap. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry Nikki but I had to do something," Nora breathed.

"I sure hope those guys can swim," Dougie said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Both women looked up at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" Nora asked.

Dougie shrugged as he stepped forward. "They don't pay me to think and never ask my opinion."

"I don't understand," Nikki said as she looked to her partner.

"Reynes doesn't go that low, 276 should put them in the Mississippi," Nora informed her. Nikki smiled and then turned back to their abuser. "So now what?"

"Now I'm supposed to kill you."

Nikki pushed to her feet and put herself between the man and her partner. "Do you know who we are? Who I am?"

Dougie smiled at her fortitude. "I didn't until Sean said your name."

"If you kill us you won't find Jensen." Nikki's statement actually made the man laugh.

"Blondie was willing to bite off her own tongue, I may not be the smartest tool in the shed but I do know when to quit."

"So...what?" Nora asked.

"I'm leaving, what you two do is up to you," he stated as he moved toward the stairs. "Given our lines of work we will most likely meet again. And it probably won't end well."

"But, why? Aren't you going go get into trouble?"

"Fuck, Nikki," Nora hissed. "Who cares?"

Dougie smiled. "They should have known better than to bring me cops. Besides they're going to have enough trouble of their own, falling for that address. Plus, I kinda like you two. I've been doing this a long time and I've never let anyone go." He turned and started up the steps. "You should owe me one."

The two watched in confusion as he made his way out of the basement with Nikki eventually shaking off her daze to drop behind the chair to untie Nora. "Nik, you need to get out of here."

"I know; we will."

"No, Nikki, we don't know where we are or how soon those other two will get back."

"I'm hurrying," Nikki mumbled as she struggled with the knot.

"You have to go. If you're here when he gets back...please," the blonde begged. "I can't..."

"Nora," Nikki sighed. "We will leave here together," she demanded as she finally succeeded with the knot.

With her arms finally free Nora bent over to untie the rope around her ankles. "What the hell were you thinking?" she shook her head. "Worrying about his trouble. Did you want him to change his mind?"

"I'm sorry," Nikki said as she pulled her partner to her feet. "But that was weird. Right?"

"Yes," Nora agreed. "That was weird." She reached up to lightly cup Nikki's cheek. "You okay? You look like hell."

"Right back at ya, darlin'." Nikki leaned forward and their lips came together. They both pulled back quickly.

"Ow," they said in unison. Nora fingered her busted lip. "I love you but let's not do that again."

"Oh yeah," Nikki agreed. "Now let's get the hell out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Whedonist

Dan Harney wasn't the most patient man on the planet. This particular trait of the lieutenant of the New Orleans Special Crimes Unit was more evident this afternoon than at any other time in the man's fifteen year career with the police department. It started off bad and if Detective Neal Honscomb didn't find or say something soon, the lead ball sitting in Dan's gut told him it was going to end on a bad note too.

"You wearing a hole in the department's linoleum won't help matters Dan," Georgia snipped.

"Can it, Savoie," Dan snipped right back.

Sighing, the detective smoothed down the fly-aways from her bun. She glanced over at Neal and shook her head. This was getting them nowhere. Even when Neal finally was able to pull the files that the Feds had on the case, she didn't know how it was gonna help find Nikki or Nora.

They needed actual police work.

One thing Georgia was glad for was Charlie, the medical examiner and apparently good friend of both Nora and Nikki. He had called her at half past seven this morning claiming that Nora and Nikki were both M.I.A. How he knew where both women lived and why he was going to see both of them made Georgia curious. The doctor had claimed that they were to be meeting at Nora's for breakfast. When he came to the apartment door, the lock was shattered and Nora's gun, badge and other personal effects were still lying about.

When Georgia got to Nora's place and combed the now crime scene, what she couldn't piece together was why Nikki's stuff had been there as well. Had Nikki gone to Nora's after dropping her off? If she had, why? Why were both women taken? And above all what had happened that a few thugs had gotten the drop on two well trained, seasoned detectives that there was no signs of any type of struggle at Nora's apartment?

She tapped her foot and watched on under the dim fluorescent lights. Dan continued to pace while Neal clicked away at the keyboard. She needed to do something. Kicking off the front of the steel desk she was sitting on top of, she said, "I'm going back to Nora's. Maybe I missed something when Doctor Koch and I were there."

Dan looked over at his detective and nodded. Georgia swung by her desk, grabbing her purse, keys and phone before hitting the garage to sign out a car for the afternoon. Pulling up to Nora's twenty minutes later, she stepped out into the cool fall afternoon. Not the detective's favorite season, as it was only slightly better than winter. Georgia preferred the warmer temperatures and could never seem to contain her excitement when spring finally rolled around.

She stepped into the courtyard and looked around again, this time inspecting the picturesque surroundings with a more critical eye. The fountain to her left burbled and a few birds chirped. This space was way too peaceful for having been the scene of a crime. Shaking it off, the detective moved forward, cutting away the crime scene tape and unlocking the padlock that had been screwed in place until they could get Nora's front door fixed properly. She was also glad the doc had taken Nora's cat and dog in until they found her. Calling Animal Control on a fellow officers animals wasn't high on the things she favored.

She stepped into the apartment and took it all in. When she had first come here, Charlie had already been here. And even though she trusted the doctor, something didn't sit right with her. He was nervous, which he usually wasn't. Granted, Georgia could have chalked that up to his friends going missing, but there was something more there and she just couldn't put her finger on it…

Not yet anyhow.

Huffing, she took in the private space of her co-worker and felt a little skeevy for being here without Nora's consent. The only reason she stepped into the bedroom and began searching for missing clues was because she knew that if the roles were reversed, Nora would do the same for her. She stepped up to the bed and looked around the floor of the nightstand off to her left. Cocking her head to the side, she craned her neck and looked between the bed and the stand.

Dropping to her knees, she fished out a pen from her inside jacket pocket and reached underneath the nightstand. She pulled back her hand and caught between the floor and the tip of her pen was a rag. She righted herself and brought the fabric to her nose, wincing at the sour, antiseptic type smell that clung to the rag.

Grabbing an evidence bag from her purse she slipped the rag inside and made a note to swing by the labs before going back to the precinct. Turning her attention to the other side of the room, Georgia stopped when she heard noise from the front of the apartment.

She tossed her purse on the bed, reached for the service weapon holstered to the small of her back and flicked the safety off, bringing the gun up in its proper position. She inched forward, peeking around the corner of the bedroom entry way to see a lanky black man, in baggy clothes and backwards baseball cap looking around the apartment with hand on his hips. The nose ring he sported glinted under the ray of sunlight that fell across his body.

Bracing herself, Georgia pushed away from the wall and rounded the corner quickly, gun at shoulder level. "Don't move, put your hands up where I can see them!" she barked.

Hands immediately shot up and the man's eyes grew wide. Georgia advanced quickly, holstering her weapon when she was close enough to slam the man face first into the wall closest to her. She kicked his feet apart and began patting him down as he tried to protest, "Would you…"

Digging an elbow between his shoulder blades, she hissed, "Shut up."

Satisfied that he was concealing a weapon, she grabbed his right hand and her cuffs, clicking into place around his wrist before securing his other arm. Georgia spun him around and tossed him in the direction of a kitchen chair. "Sit. And who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Darius finally took a moment to regroup from the manhandling and rolled his eyes. His jaw clenched as he looked around. No Nikki. No Nora. And crime scene tape up at his favorite girls' pad. Things did not look good.

"Name's Darius. A friend of Nora's and Nikki's. I was coming 'round to check on Mister and the cat," he offered little more than that as Georgia eyed him. He rolled his eyes again and shook his head, the beads in his dreds clicking against each other. "Look, what happened and where are the girls?"

Georgia's lips pursed, her hands went to her hips and she asked, "How can I trust you?"

"Look, sista, just 'cause it looks hood don't mean it is. I've known Nikki for years. I'm her C.I. Check the I.D. in the wallet you took." He grumped a bit more and mumbled, "Just 'cause a brotha look a certain way, you gotta deal with this bullshit. Nikki ain't gonna be please when she finds out about this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – pprbckwrtr (pbwr)

"Savoie," Georgia answered. "Really? Where?… I'm at Nora's. I can be there in twenty minutes. Are they okay? Don't worry, I'll get them. Oh, Dan...has Nikki ever mentioned a Darius to you? … Okay, just checking."

As the detective hung up her phone Darius stood and turned his back to her. "Apology accepted. Now could you take care of the hardware, not really my style." As the cuffs fell away he turned back. "They okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nikki called in, I'm on my way to get them now."

"Good," he said with a relieved breath.

Georgia gathered her purse and the evidence she'd found from the bedroom then ushered Darius out of the house so she could reenforce the crime scene tape. "Can I ask you a question?"

The informant turned and watched as she secured the lock. "Sure thing sweetness."

"You're Nikki's C.I.?"

"And friend before that."

Georgia looked around the courtyard trying to gather her wording. She turned back and took in the concern in his eyes, concern for his friends, for her colleagues and she let the questions die on her lips, in this instant they weren't that important. "Never mind," she shook her head. "They'll be fine," she promised.

"They usually are," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Nikki hung up the phone just as Nora was stepping out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. "Feel better darlin'?"<p>

"Much. Thank you." It had taken the detectives twenty minutes to get themselves out of the basement and then three long blocks until they found an occupied house. An occupied house that was actually willing to take them in, that is. They had spotted a few residents along the way who had ducked back into their homes at the sight of the two battered women but luckily when Mabel Frederick saw the two limping down the street she had clambered off her porch and immediately offered assistance.

Nikki had assured the woman who they were and that they were no threat but the eighty year old former nurse quickly brushed off their concerns and took command of the situation. Promising the use of her phone only if she would be allowed to check them over. They had neither the will nor the stamina to argue such a compromise.

"Talk to Dan?"

"He's sending a car for us and a few over to the other house in case frick and frack go back. Sorry," Nikki chuckled at her unintentional rhyme. "Forensics is going to have field day once they get into that basement. How many open cases you think will be solved?"

Nora grimaced as she remembered the sights and smells of the small room. "More than I care to think about."

Nikki studied her partner, grateful that they wouldn't be on the list. "Dan also said the feds were pretty upset and that they moved Jensen."

"Upset?" Nora queried as she sank onto a chair. "I'm surprised they even cared."

"Actually they were worried that we'd mess up their case. Dan had a few choice words for them."

"That sounds more like it. Who was it that said working this case would lead to trouble?"

"You did sugar."

"Who was it said we would put in all the hours, do all the work and then have the case pulled from us right when the end was near?"

"That was you too."

"Who was it..." Before Nora could voice her next question the woman, who had graciously taken the two battered detectives into her home, came back into the kitchen.

"Here you go sweetie. It's a bit big but it'll look a damn sight better than what you got on now." She handed Nikki a shirt to replace the one Sean had ripped open in the basement.

Nikki stood and took the offering. "Thank you Mrs. Frederick. I do appreciate it." The brunette moved off toward the bathroom to change and clean herself up.

"Mabel, please." She set a shoe box on the table and turned her attention to Nora. "Now let's take a look at you."

"Ow," Nora winced and tried to pull away when Mabel grabbed her chin and began poking her swollen and bruised face.

"Now hush child. I don't think anything is broken."

"Well it still hurts," Nora complained.

"I'm sure it does," Mabel agreed. The older woman very gently pried open the blonde's eye. "Can you see out of this one?"

"Yeah."

"Good. No permanent damage then." Mabel pulled a bottle of antiseptic and a few cotton balls out of the box. "Let me clean up these cuts."

"Ouch. Damn, that hurts."

"Tsk, tsk. Language," Nikki reprimanded as she came back into the room.

"Wait till she gets her hands on you."

Mabel shook her head. "You girls should get a different line of work." She turned and studied Nikki before she reached out and put her hands around the brunette's ribs.

"Ow."

"Told ya," Nora mumbled.

"You were walking with a bit of a lean," Mabel said as she prodded Nikki's body. "I noticed some bruising when your shirt was open but I don't think anything is broken. You two seem to be pretty lucky."

"Yeah, real lucky," Nora groused.

The woman packed up her supplies and patted the grumpy blonde on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone and go wait on the porch for your friends."

"Thanks Mabel," Nikki smiled as she returned to her chair.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Nora couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Nice shirt," she teased.

Nikki looked down at her oversized white T with large pink flowers. "Admit it, I even make this look good."

Nora's mouth quirked to the side. "That you do. You okay?" she asked seriously.

"No," Nikki answered honestly. "But I will be when this case is over."

Nora bit her lip, immediately regretting the involuntary action. "Should we go back over to the house?"

"What? Why? Dan is sending units over."

"What if they don't get there in time?"

"Nora, there is no way in hell; we're hardly in any shape to do anything."

The blonde shrugged. "We could at least stake it out, maybe get a plate."

"No." Nikki decided. "I don't want them to get away any more than you do but...just no."

"I know you're right, I just..." Nora paused as she heard voices coming from outside the house. "Sounds like the calvary might be here." The two rose unsteadily to their feet and headed toward the front room. They paused when they heard Mabel speaking.

"Sorry hon, but I ain't seen nobody in this neighborhood for quite a while now." The detectives moved over toward the front window and just as they, cautiously, peered through the curtain a black Yukon pulled away from the curb. After a moment Mabel rose from her rocker and came back into the house.

"They looking for us?" Nora asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they believed me."

"Thanks Mabel," Nikki said as she moved away from the window and laid her hand on the older woman's arm.

"I knew they'd be gone before our guys got there. Now how are we going to find them," Nora grumbled.

"Maybe by their license plate?" Their host questioned.

"I love you," Nikki exclaimed as she kissed Mabel on the cheek. "I'm going to call Dan back," she said as she headed back for the kitchen phone.

"We can have a patrol car parked out front for a while." Nora pulled the curtain back and watched out the window. "In case they come back after we're gone."

"I think those boys will have enough trouble staying ahead of you; they ain't gonna bother with an old thing like me."

Without turning from the window Nora made a promise. "Better not or they'll be in a world of hurt."

Mabel smiled at the young woman's tenacity. "I guess you are in the right line." She chuckled when Nora dipped her head in embarrassment. "I best give your partner that information," she said as she moved off toward the kitchen, leaving Nora to keep watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – docwho2100

Ricci pulled his arm back, delivering another vicious blow, sending the second man to his knees, the fallen man's partner already on the floor nursing a bruised jaw. "You couldn't find them?" he bellowed as he stepped forward, kicking the man he had just backhanded, square in the stomach.

"No Mr. Ricci, we, we didn't," the first man answered, his gaze on the man Ricci had just kicked. He swallowed as he noticed a bit of blood trickling from his partner's lip.

"What the fuck, Mitchell, have you been doing for the last 12 hours? Playing tea party with them?" Mitchell shook his head no, flinching as Mr. Ricci stepped closer.

"Me and Sean went door to door. They were pretty bad off. I don't see how they coulda gotten out," he winced as the crime boss stepped on Sean's fingers, the man crying out in pain as Ricci ground his foot into the floor as if putting out a cigarette.

"I have a bunch of sissy morons working for me," he turned, but not before kicking out, catching Mitchell in the jaw, the man slumping backwards.

"You get what you pay for darling," a smoky voice purred from the doorway. Ricci stopped in front of the tall blonde leaning against the doorframe, huffing as he refused to answer his wife. She brushed into the room past him, a red manicured nail scratching across his face, digging in at the end of the journey, causing him to grunt and flinch away.

"Damn it Caroline."

"Don't be so melodramatic Cookie baby; I know how much you like it. You have scars from me all over," her eyes raked over his body as she recounted many of the encounters that had led to the creation of those scars. She moved over to the two men who were still on their knees, huddled over, partially in pain and partially in fear. The fear not caused by Mr. Ricci, but by the true head of the Family, Mrs. Ricci.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Mr. Ricci demanded, watching his predatory wife.

Caroline sighed as she circled the two men, her steps precise, delicate, and deliberate. The men watched as she made two rounds, drawing ever nearer to them. "This is why I abhor letting men complicate matters," Caroline said, more to herself than to anyone else in the room. "My grandfather and grandmother built this empire, and you and the others have been razing it to the ground."

"The world is changing; we've only been trying to…"

Caroline whipped around, her manner changing immediately, energy sizzling through her, the change so dramatic; Sean and Mitchell scooted across the floor away from the woman. "Greedy, stupid and blind," she snapped. "Nothing you can say will counter and you know that. Your father had already corrupted his business and family and somehow convinced my father that joining the two together would make both strong. Hence our little arrangement," she flicked her ring finger, the ring catching the light in the room, the sparkle flashing like a knowing wink, or as Caroline always considered, a mocking reminder of her binds. Binds that maybe she could finally sever. Others had seen the Jensen fiasco as the final nail in the Ricci Family coffin, the vultures circling, ready to divide up the bloated carcass and business once the family was removed. She saw it as a chance to be reborn, much like the phoenix. Even this latest failed attempt could be used. One just had to know how to work the system, how to work a person, how to make a person see your way was the right way. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her Armani suit, calling over her shoulder, "Dougie, please come in."

All eyes focused on the door as the muscleman came in, looking apprehensive. Caroline smiled at him, a genuine smile as she always did favor the man. Light in the loafers her mother had said, but she had always fed and taken care of the man; the man had saved her mother's life twice. She wished there were more men like Dougie LeBou, things might run more smoothly if they followed and did not question; knew their function, place and strengths as well as weaknesses. She'd admired his honest assessment of the situation; her husband and the other capos laughing and brushing off his assessment of the detectives. She had not laughed; she had already begun to think of a way to use the precious information the little discussion period with the two detectives had given her.

"Caroline, if we do not hit Jensen within 36 hours, every other crime family will swoop in and take us out," her husband's whine brought her back from her plans.

"You are the one who made the agreements that lead us into this. You and yours are the one that promised a delivery that no one could possibly make. You walked right into their trap. And if it were just you and yours, I'd send roses to the other family heads thanking them for cleaning my house. But you placed the entire house into the pot." Caroline stalked toward her husband as she spoke, the phone at her side, forgotten as her temper began to rise. "Your nephew was the one that killed the soldati from the other family, allowed the information to be delivered thus jeopardizing multiple operations."

"He had no way of knowing…"

"I have a copy of the letter Cookie."

Silence filled the room. "Letter?" Ricci coughed, his voice squeaky.

"I also have a tape of the session I spent with your nephew the night he died."

Ricci gasped, "He, he was with you when…"

"I always take care of the trash darling. Don't you know that is what my grandfather first taught me? I was the top soldati for many, many years. A girl should always learn a profession and be able to support herself," she laughed then, so light and carefree that no one would have thought the woman who had made that sound capable of her next action. Still laughing, she spun, three quick steps, her free hand diving into her other jacket pocket, a small gun pulled out, raised and fired twice before she had stopped walking. She pivoted around, the two bodies thumping to the floor as both Serge and Mitchell sported bullet holes in their foreheads.

"Now then, Dougie was telling me how those two ladies stood up for each other, much more so than normal partners, which means normal tricks do not work. They are still the closest link we have and considering we have 36 hours until our death sentence begins, they are all we have. Desperate times call for desperate measures dear." She smirked as she saw the look of horror on her husband's face as he stared at his two dead henchmen. "Dougie gave me an idea. Talking may be the avenue to take. You see, my sons and daughters are about to become targets in a very deadly war; and most mothers value their family's life and safety over their own," she lifted the phone, dialing a number. "Ah, Honscomb, how are you today? Yes, I did see your sister today. Yes, I did make sure the doctor came. She is feeling much better. Now then, for the next dosage and doctor visit I need a name and address. Yes, that's all. I know the information is there in the police records, y'all have to fill out certain paperwork when you apply for a job," she chuckled and nodded, making a sympathetic clucking sound. "Well, you do want your sister to continue to receive the treatments, don't you?" Her smile darkened into a malicious grin. "I need the name of Nora Delaney's mother and where she lives," she snapped her fingers, Dougie bringing over a pen and pad. She nodded and began writing, "Thank you Honscomb. I'll have the treatments continue. Have a good day." She hung up, looking at the pad. "I believe a good mother to mother talk is in order."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Whedonist

Nikki's golden brown eyes swept over the make shift task force room. She tried to affect an air of casual observation and contemplation despite being more than a bit ruffled from the past twenty-four hours. After being picked up at Mabel's house, she and Nora both refused further medical treatment in favor a hot shower and change of clothes; the problem was that their place was trashed and no one wanted to seem to leave them alone to iron themselves out before coming to the station.

Georgia practically insisting that she drive Nikki to her own apartment to pick up clothes. Not wanting to let the cat out of the bag so to speak, she and Nora both silently agreed to go with the spare set of clothes they kept at work. The spare set that Nikki was currently in, a faded pair of old blue jeans and Tulane University Varsity Volleyball T-shirt. Not that she didn't like her current attire, she just wished that her and Nora could have had a few minutes alone to discuss how to handle the current situation.

She looked over to where her lover was, hunched over a table looking at crime scene photos while swatting Dan's hand from her shoulder. She would laugh if it didn't hurt. Right now breathing pretty much just sucked, but there was nothing to be done about that unless she went to the hospital for medication. Nikki wasn't going if Nora wasn't. So there she leaned against the back wall looking over the tack board with a case against one of New Orleans largest crime families laid bare. The entire case, state and federal both, hinged on the testimony of one, Charles Jensen, who was thankfully moved promptly after she and Nora were found missing.

Sucking in her bottom lip, she winced as her tongue ghosted over the split in the flesh. Grateful to the pain worrying her bottom lip provided, she began putting her thoughts in order. One month ago Charles Jensen walked into the station house requesting to talk to a detective, Nikki was called downstairs to an interview. Inside sat a man with broad shoulders, well defined jaw and half dead eyes with him were documents and enough of a paper trail to back up his story on who and what The Ricci family were doing. Drugs, prostitution, laundering and because they needed to be as well rounded as possible, contract killing. If it was illegal then dollars to donuts the Ricci family had their thumb in the proverbial pie.

Not a week later, while she, Nora and Dan had seen to securing Jensen's safety, in walked a federal prosecutor, whose name she couldn't remember, and Special Agent Miles Osbourne. It seemed that after their involvement and the information needed to be shared did things truly start going south. Nikki tapped her right index finger to the unharmed tip of her nose. _It's not so much that things went south because of their involvement, it was that we weren't able to keep the information secure. So is Osbourne right? Is there a leak here in the department?_

"Ran into a friend of yours," Georgia whispered next to her.

Nikki's head swiveled left and she only winced a little from the movement. Her colleague's posture mirrored her own. One leg bent and foot resting flat against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "And who was that?" she rasped, wincing at the sound of her own voice so soft.

"Darius. Black guy, nose ring, swagger and attitude to match," the other detective answered.

Nikki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where?"

"Nora's apartment. He was coming to walk her dog." Georgia shrugged and nodded in Nora's direction. "He seemed pretty comfortable and far more worried about you than a C.I. should." Georgia turned towards her co-worker and asked, "So why did you go to Nora's after dropping me off?"

_Well, shit. _Nikki cast a quick glance to her partner and settled on a story quicker than it took her to blink. "We still had work to do. Fell asleep and the next thing I know, Nora's nowhere to be seen, I'm tied to a chair in a fowl smelling basement and getting the shit smacked out of me." She offered a lopsided grin and teased, "Truthfully after you get wailed on for a few hours, the memory of the previous day's events gets a little hazy."

Georgia swallowed, recognizing it for what it was. "I would imagine that would affect your memory." She paused and followed Nikki's line of site to the other two detectives, Honscombe and LaRouche, talking just as quietly together as she and Nikki. Shaking off her mangled thoughts, she asked Nikki, "So what do you think?"

"Do you really want to hear this Georgia?" Nikki asked honestly. The brunette detective's brain hadn't honestly shut up as she tried to deflect Georgia's casual interest and to be honest that casual interest could run asunder all the hard work she and Nora had put in to making their relationship work.

Georgia nodded slowly as Nikki watched her watch her lover and Dan. Running her un-bandaged hand through her damp hair she voiced her thoughts, "I think that maybe Osbourne wasn't too far off the mark. Despite their holier-than-thou approach, they brought a lot of information our way. It wasn't until the case Nora, Dan and I had so carefully constructed became more public amongst the department did we start having problems. Tell me, when was the first attempt on Jensen made?"

Georgia thought back and recalled the night Dan called her in, pissed off and shaken from the shoot out at the safe house in Poydras two weeks ago, shortly after the task force was assembled and mandated to work with Osbourne. "Right after me, Honscombe and LaRouche were pulled into this mess of a case."

Nikki nodded and leaned over to shoulder into Georgia playfully. "Now tell me detective if this didn't involve people that you trust your life with, what would you think?"

Georgia shook her head at Nikki's thoughts. "I think your brain got knocked around a bit too much Beaumont." Annoyed she shoved off against the wall she was resting on and banged the conference room door open, disappearing around the corner.

Nikki shook her head and pushed herself off the wall. Sliding up next to Nora, she briefly rested a hand on Nora's exposed right hip. The skin jumped underneath her fingertips for the briefest of seconds before moving on to rest on the tabletop. "Anything new, sugga," she purred to no one in particular.

Dan grinned at her, relief flooding his eyes for the millionth time that afternoon. For some reason he had been particularly worked up about the state Nikki and Nora were brought in on. Nora had to forcibly shove him out of the locker room so that the battered detectives could shower and change. "We're just trying to find the weak link."

Nikki nodded as Nora said, "The details of the case that Nate pulled from the Bureau before being getting completely locked out haven't been that great of a help." Nora pointed to a few Xeroxed warrants, financial statements and phone records. "The warrants haven't helped. There's not a whole lot that wasn't handled by the book. We just can't figure out how they knew Jensen was moved and how we were involved."

Nikki's jaw clenched and the now familiar ball of anger the existed in the pit of her stomach coiled tighter. She didn't care so much that she'd been beaten and nearly assaulted, but as she looked at the purple, green and yellow hues of her lovers face, Nikki was so pissed that she didn't doubt she could literally spit nails.

She wanted these bastards and she'd do what needed to be done to ensure their arrest and prosecution. She looked between Dan and Nora knowing that she needed them to hear her thoughts that she briefly exposed to Georgia. "I've got a few ideas. You two peas in a pod aren't gonna like a one though," she sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – pprbckwrtr (pbwr)

Before Nikki could explain her ideas there was a call from across the squad room. "Delaney, I got your mother on line 3."

Nora shook her head. "Tell her I'll..."

"Talk to your mother," Nikki interrupted.

"What could she want now?" Nora sighed, then suddenly she turned on Dan. "You didn't tell her anything did you?"

His hands automatically went to the surrender position. "Not a word. We were putting off informing your families until we actually had something to tell them." Dan lowered his hands when he saw Nora relax. "Why don't you take the call in my office."

"Fine," Nora relented as she motioned to Officer Phillips that she'd accept the call.

"Hoping you'd be able to find us before you had to explain to a Councilman how you lost his daughter," Nikki teased.

"Your father I can handle," Dan scoffed as he flipped through a batch of surveillance photos. "But Nora's mother is gonna rip me a new one if she gets a look at her face."

Nora leaned against the corner of Dan's desk and took a deep breath before she picked up the phone. "Hey mama."

"_Did something happen?"_

"What?" Nora instinctively looked around, as though her mother were there watching. "Why do you ask?"

"_Someone came by here looking for you today. She said your place was a crime scene and thought you'd be here recuperating. Just what is going on Nora?"_

"Nothing mama. Just a tough case that's all, but I'm fine." Her headache quickly returning Nora began massaging her temple when a thought struck her. "Who came by?"

"_Someone you work with. She said you were helping her locate a witness and that she needed to speak with you. Real nice woman."_

"What was her name mama?" Nora was unable to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"_What's wrong honey? Does this have something to do with why your place is a crime scene? She didn't really say..."_

"Mama," Nora yelled, a tone not used much with her parents. "What was her name?" There was a pause before Mrs. Delaney answered.

"_Caroline."_

Nora moved to the door, stretching the phone cord till she almost pulled the whole thing off the desk. "I need a unit at my parents' house, now," she called out into the squad. All heads turned her direction and without question Dan picked up a phone to send the units. Nikki immediately moved toward her partner.

"What's going on?"

Nora shrugged as she turned her attention back to the phone. "Mama, is she still there?" _"_

_No, she left about fifteen minutes ago."_

"How long was she there? She didn't hurt you did she?" At Nikki's questioning look, Nora covered the mouthpiece. "Caroline Ricci went to my mother's house."

"What? Why?"

"_Nora, what's going on?"_

"Mama, please. How long was she there?"

"_Just long enough to have a cup of tea."_

"You had tea?" Nikki laid a comforting hand on the blonde's arm. "Okay, I'm sending a unit to the house. Where's daddy?"

"_Today was Bobby's day off so he and your father went fishing. Nora, you're starting to scare me now."_

"I'm sorry mama, I don't mean to. That woman was not a cop but she is looking for a witness."

"_Oh my god. Did she..."_

"Joey is still in New York, right?"

"_Yes, for a few more days."_

"Okay, I'll send a unit to check on Danielle and the kids too. Mama, here's what I need you to do, first stay inside, call daddy and have him and Bobby come straight home. Then I want you to call Joey and give him the third degree like you usually do and if anything sounds out of the ordinary call me back." Nora again covered the phone and whispered to Nikki, "You should check on your father too."

"I already had it done," Dan answered from the doorway.

"If she was there long enough for tea what did you talk about?" _"_

_Well,"_ Nora could sense some uncertainty in her mother's voice and she closed her eyes as she waited for the obvious answer. _"You. She seemed concerned about you. I admit I did find it strange that someone I hadn't met before was talking so openly to me about you but she seemed to know so much. She said this case was a tough one and that she needed your help in finding the witness but you weren't cooperating." _Nora could hear a stuttering breath and could tell that her mother was about to lose control of her emotions. _"She was using me to get to you wasn't she? I am so sorry. I don't think I said anything..."_

"It's okay mama. I've gotta get back to work, so... just please do what I asked."

"_Nora honey, you watch yourself."_

"I will. I love you mama," Nora whispered as she hung up the phone. "What the hell?" she exclaimed as she pushed away from the desk. "Why would she do that?"

"To show that she can," Dan answered as he sat behind his desk. "It's pretty brazen for her to go herself but it does show that she's not afraid of us."

"She better be," Nora said through gritted teeth. "How did she even know where my parents live?"

Nikki glanced out into the squad as she closed the door. "That's what I was going to say before. How did they find out? Not just your parents but about the stakeout, the safe house, all of it."

"You think there's a leak." Dan deduced. He shook his head when Nikki nodded. "Here?"

"Makes more sense that it's here but it could be on the federal level or even in the prosecutor's office."

"Why would it make more sense here?" Nora demanded.

"I only say that because things started going downhill when we had to expand who was involved. And our people would have access to your records." Nikki tried to keep her tone even, knowing her partner's volatile reaction when it came to accusing a cop of being dirty. "It's not like I want it to be one of ours, especially after what we just went through."

Nora crossed her arms and watched her co-workers through Dan's window, wondering if one of them was complicit in her and Nikki's abduction and attempted murder. The only thing that pissed her off more than a cop being falsely accused of being dirty was a cop actually being dirty. Finally she turned away from the window, "How are we going to find out?"

"False information?" Nikki suggested.

Nora sank into one of Dan's guest chairs. "And what if the leak isn't here, we'd just be making our job harder by chasing the wrong one."

"We could cut everyone else out of the loop and just handle this between us," Dan proposed.

"But as Nora said if the leak isn't here then we'd be denying ourselves the needed help. Plus, I already kind of suggested this idea to Georgia."

"What?" Nora asked as she pushed to the edge of the chair. "What if she's the leak?"

Nikki shook her head, "She's not." She looked between her boss and her partner. "And you both know that."

"Yeah," Dan agreed.

"I don't like to think it but she was on the stakeout too, why not grab her?" Nora questioned.

"Punchy said he could pick her up if I didn't cooperate but he figured I had a bigger reason to tell him what he wanted."

"Me," Nora whispered.

"Wait," Dan said as he scratched his nails against his head. "The leak wouldn't have to be here in order for them to find the Delaney's address or to follow Nikki after the stakeout. It could have just been their luck that you went to Nora's." The lieutenant shifted his gaze between his detectives.

"But," Nikki added tentatively. "If the leak were here then they would know that Nora was actually my partner and not Georgia." She watched as, she suspected, Nora shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sure," Dan agreed. "But then if the leak was here they should have known that Nora was the one with the safe house address. And you both said that they thought Nikki had that."

Nora jumped to her feet. She was thankful that Dan had accepted their excuse for Nikki being at her place during the abduction but every time it was mentioned she sensed some uncertainty from him. Could be her own paranoia or could be Dan being too smart for his own good. "We could spend all day going round and round about this. The fact is there is a leak somewhere and if Ricci is going to go after our families to make a point then we need to find it."

"And just what do you suggest?" Dan asked.

"I say we out our leak and see who bites."

"Okay," Nikki nodded. "Just one problem with that…"

"Let's say it's not a coincidence that Georgia wasn't picked up when we were," Nora said.

Both Nikki and Dan shook their heads. "It's not Georgia," Dan disagreed.

"I know," Nora conceded. "But nobody else has to know that."

"She's not going to like this idea," Nikki decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – docwho2100

"I don't like this idea." Both speakers stopped, blinking, looking at each other as their replies had come simultaneously, almost as if rehearsed. The others sitting around, or a few were standing, looked around, amused by the coincidence even with the dire atmosphere blanketing the room.

Seeing no one was willing to take the plunge, or put themselves on the sacrificial chopping block as Nora had said before the meeting had started. Nikki pursed her lips once, pulled her silk blouse down a fraction and stood, walking to the front of the room where a map of Nola had been placed, assorted photos, pins and other notes adorning the map and area around it. As she moved forward, her eyes swept casually to Dan, the lieutenant smooth as he flicked his two fingers casually and gave a sharp wink, Nikki barely tilting her head in acknowledgment that she at least had the backing of her superior. She'd figured she would as before going into this Dan had made a joke about the captain always going down with the boat and since he was turning this boat over to Nikki, she'd better not crash. Of course that conversation had diverged as Nora had said ship, Dan countering with boat and the two went off on the difference between a boat and a ship.

Well she had worked to get this conference set up, had used her father's pull unashamedly to get the Feds back in this room, and had conned her partner, Georgia and her partner, Dan and Dan's bosses to at least listen. The last hour had actually gone fairly swimmingly, to stick to the sea theme; so far no one had made her walk the plank. Well, until two minutes ago when Georgia, and the leading Federal agent, Agent Dickerson had uttered their negative view. She knew when it came to the point of tying Georgia into the leaks and then having Jensen and Georgia offered as bait there might be a little hesitation. Nikki took in a breath and began pointing at the photos and notes in a systematic method, tapping each one just loud enough to make a snap that she knew would draw attention. "I never expected anyone in this room to like the idea; I don't." She gave a patented Beaumont smirk, "That's right, I don't either. I also do not like being used as a punching bag." Her finger tapped a certain photo, one she had made sure to put in a prominent place, one that had upset Nora, the blonde twice trying to take it down.

_She'd paused in assembling the bulletin board, so she could pull Nora into a small side room, grabbing both of her partner's hands, pulling her close, their noses almost touching. "Nora, baby, you have to leave that photo up there."_

_"No, I don't want people seeing that. It was hard enough for me to…"_ _And there was the real reason, Nora didn't want to see._

_Nikki had sighed and dared to pull Nora closer, kissing along the blonde's bruised and injured face. "You know I had Sid take those photos because we are part of this case now. And I want them to realize that this is personal in the sense that if we leave the Ricci's out as they drag their feet, those photos could be their agents beat up or dead not us. Besides Sugar, I am following my father's lawyer advice and you always play the victim when it helps the case."_

_"I don't like it," Nora grumbled, the tone signaling to Nikki that she had won._

_"I promise those photos of our injuries will be buried in the case paperwork once this is over, ok?"_ _Nora just nodded._

She gave a dramatic pause and could see a couple of the agents and Georgia's partner nodding in sympathy with her. "We know that Jensen is valuable. We know they are willing to do a lot to get what they want. And we know that they are looking for weak links in our organization to use and exploit," she began tapping the photos of victims, places and raids, the last a pin representing Nora's parent's house, her finger lingering on that a moment as her eyes met Nora's.

She took in a breath and continued. "Normally I would say put us right back out there, but we all know Nora and I are still recovering and if we want these bastards," she allowed herself an inward mental smirk as she saw the Feds flinch at her harsh word, good, they thought she was a beauty primping bimbo, she'd show them yet, "we have to strike with the best. Which is why I need Agent Dickerson as well as Detective Savoie."

"I do not want to risk Jensen," Dickerson bellowed, although his bellow was not as loud as it had been.

"Well, that is where the magic comes in, Detective Savoie and one of your agents get into the car with Jensen here at the station for all the world to see, letting it slip where they are taking him, which just happens to be close to one of the known Ricci properties." She pointed out a few notes and parts of the map she had highlighted in blue, the color she had thought complementing the colors the mapmakers had used. She also gave a secret thanks that Darius had come through with a couple of Ricci properties giving them a better chance of netting even more of Ricci's group. "Then we let Nola's rush hour traffic snarling beauty give us the magic cover we need to do the exchange. Georgia's partner takes Jensen's place, Detective Delaney and I will take Jensen back here while everyone else is converging on the meeting place and catching what we need."

The room was quiet as everyone worked over the ideas. Dickerson stood, looking like he was going to storm out. "I need coffee, when I get back, be ready to do this, now," he stomped out, leaving no room for discussion.

"Well, it seems we have a plan, heaven help us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Whedonist

Nikki watched her partner's leg bounce up and down as they sat in mid-afternoon traffic. Nora's right hand gripped the steering wheel while her left tapped a rhythm only she knew on the side of their car door. Reaching out, Nikki gently placed her hand on her lover's right leg, stilling the movement. "Sugga, what are you so nervous about?"

Nora's head whipped in Nikki's direction. "You're not nervous?" The blonde's head shook in amazement. Here they were, waiting to pulling one of the biggest con's in NOPD history that was designed to ferret out not only two of the biggest crime bosses in their city, but also a rat that could come from anyone of three different law enforcement organizations. What the hell wasn't there to be nervous about?

Nikki shrugged. She felt confident enough in her plan. It was shitty, she knew, using some of the key players like she was, but it was the only way to ensure that the right people got the wrong information.

"Alpha One, this is Rover Two, come in, over," the C.B. radio crackled, startling both detectives.

Nikki picked up the microphone and spoke, "This is Alpha One, you're clear, over."

"We are en route. E.T.A. seven minutes. Over."

"We're in position. Rover One be ready in six, over," Nikki ordered.

"We're golden, Alpha One, over," Rover One replied.

"Keep your eyes out everyone." Nikki replaced the mike not bothering with the rest of the formalities that type of communication required.

"Keep your head down," Nora snapped as she shoved Jensen in the back of the squad car.

The man spittered and sputtered as he was doubled over and tossed in the back of a car for the third time today. Nikki's eyes scanned the area of the busy intersection. Nothing struck her as out of the ordinary and she was thankful for that. While neither she nor Nora had picked up on a tail, it didn't mean that someone couldn't be out there. Since they were the two with the golden goose, she was disinclined to take any chances or let her guard down for a fraction of a second.

"Clear!" Special Agent Dickerson bellowed just as Nora shut the back door of the squad car they signed out. Taking her cue, Nikki gave a curt nod to the agent and slipped into the passenger's seat. Nora's door slammed shut and before she had a chance to buckle her seat belt, the car was already darting in and out of traffic. The brunette looked at Nora and she dipped her chin. Jensen wheezed in the back of the car and they both let out a small groan of annoyance. They had thought that he would be used to getting shuffled around by now, but the man was more nervous now than he was when he first came to them.

Nikki shook off her irritation and picked up the mike, "This is Alpha One, all units report in, over."

"Rover One, we are green, over," crackled through and they listened to the last three units reporting back.

As she replaced the mike, Nikki finally allowed herself a moment to relax. After everything that happened, they were almost home free. They needed to drop Jensen off with his new security detail and wait. Nikki leaned back and tried to stretch without causing too much discomfort. This action didn't go unnoticed by her partner.

"We should wrap your ribs later," Nora said quietly. "They looked pretty bad earlier."

"Hmm," Nikki hummed and closed her eyes, lacing her fingers over her stomach, her reply was lazy, "Yes, well, that cheek of yours shoulda seen an x-ray machine. You get it looked at and I'll get mine."

Another grunt of aggravation slipped through full lips. "I'll think about it."

"All available units to the southwest corner of Chestnut and Second. Officer down, shots fired!" Dan's voice boomed out of the radio. Nikki's eyes snapped open and she sat up straighter.

"Son of a bitch," Nora hissed.

"No," Nikki cut Nora's train of thought off. "We need to get him to the drop point." A hand slammed down on the steering wheel as the other shot out and hit the lights and siren.

"The sooner the better," Nora relented as she depressed the gas pedal in the Interceptor. She sent a small, silent prayer to her old partner and the officers that were with him.

Nora's jaw clenched tight as she slammed the door to the car. She heard Nikki follow her lead as they stormed through the station house.

"Delaney! Hey, what's got your panties knotted up," John O'Brien called after her.

"Not now," Nikki answered from over her shoulder. The detective held his hands up and let his two colleagues go. He knew better than to screw with Delaney or Beaumont when it looked like the hounds of Hell were nipping at their heels.

Nora pushed through a set of doors and into the task force room. "You dirty, rotten, piece of shit!" Nora bellowed as she reached for Det. Neal Honscombe and threw him over the conference room table.

Shouts of confusion and protest were let out and as another set of hands reached for Nora's back, her partner stopped Rick from going any further with a well-placed shove. "Back off, Lot."

"You're a fucking disgrace," Nora spit into Neal's ear. "It's a damn pleasure to say you're under arrest."

"I'm sorry," Honscombe cried.

"What the fuck?" Rick questioned as the remaining two officers cleared the room.

"Departments plugging a leak," Nikki answered as Rick looked between the room's three other occupants.

"No shit?" Rick asked and winced as he watched Nora shove his friend into an office chair.

"Anyone ends up dead because of this, it's on your hands," Nora spat. "Nikki see if you can get an update." Not needing to be told twice, Nikki left the room as Nora began explaining what was happening to the clean detective.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – pprbckwrtr (pbwr)

"We're assuming the leak is on our end, but how do we know none of your agents tipped off Ricci?" Georgia asked the agent sitting next to her.

"Every agent on this case has been vetted and revetted," Dickerson answered.

"And just who did the vetting?"

"I did," he huffed, annoyed with Georgia's question. "So unless you want to accuse me of something..."

"I just want to make sure those watching my back aren't going to shoot it," Georgia added defensively.

Dickerson twisted in his seat to glare at her. "And just why should I trust you two?" he shot back.

"Because I've got an honest face," Georgia retorted, ignoring the humored snort from the back seat. "And Jimmy just got off sick leave."

"Yeah, shoulda stayed sick," Jimmy Peterson, Georgia's partner, griped from behind them. "Back just in time to be bait."

Dickerson fought against a smile. "Don't worry, Detective Peterson, I'm sure your partner won't let you get killed."

"She's not nearly as sweet as she looks."

"Maybe if someone wouldn't screw up her coffee order," Georgia added.

"Get decaf one time," Jimmy mumbled. "And if you remember I suffered that day just as much as you did."

The agent relaxed a bit at the banter. "I just hope Beaumont's plan works," he said. "We need to get Jensen in front of a judge so we can start dismantling Ricci's organization."

"And just why is this so rushed?" Georgia asked.

"Other witnesses and aspects of the case make it time sensitive."

Georgia shook her head. "So, is being evasive and non-forthcoming in the bureau handbook?" she questioned lightly.

"Right after how to deal with territorial locals," Dickerson teased.

Georgia's retort died on her lips as the radio came to life. _'__All available units to the southwest corner of Chestnut and Second. Officer down, shots fired!'_ Dan's voice boomed out of the radio. "Shit," Georgia exclaimed as she depressed the gas pedal. "Guess it was Honscombe after all."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Delaney, just what in the hell is going on?" Lot demanded.<p>

"Your partner, here, is in Ricci's pocket," Nora spat. Then she turned to Honscombe. "Isn't that right you piece of..."

"I'm sorry," Honscombe cried.

Nora bent over, grabbing Honscombe by the shirt front. "Say it again," she gritted. "You almost got my partner and I killed. My mother. Hell, you could still get some good people killed. And you think sorry is going to save your ass." She gave him a shove as she let go of his shirt, causing him to almost fall off the chair.

Rick waited for his partner to fight the accusation. "You aren't even going to deny it?" he finally asked. "We've worked together for over two years and you've been selling us out the whole time?"

"No," Honscombe argued. "It's only been nine months," he admitted.

"So, that's supposed to make it better?"

"It was for my sister," he cried. When the two detectives merely stared at him, he clarified. "She's sick and her insurance wouldn't cover her treatment because they claimed it wasn't approved. She tried to fight them but they just dropped her. I went outside the system to get her help but I didn't know it was tied to the Ricci's until it was too late. I couldn't let them stop her treatments."

"You never thought of coming to the department for help?" Lot asked.

"I couldn't get her on my policy once she was already sick," Honscombe reasoned.

"And after you found out about the Ricci's?"

"At first it wasn't anything major." Honscombe hung his head to stare at the floor, unwilling to meet the eyes of his colleagues. "Some misplaced evidence in a two-bit drug case. A little inside information to a defense attorney."

"Killing a couple of cops," Nora added sarcastically.

Honscombe sighed in defeat. "By then I was in too deep. My sister was getting better and I couldn't admit what I'd already done."

Lot sank onto a nearby chair. "I would have helped you," he said quietly. Then he looked up at the pacing blonde. "So how'd you figure it was Neal?"

"Do you remember where Georgia said the new safe how was?" When Rick nodded Nora filled him in on the plan. "Well the lieutenant told Honscombe a different address. Agent Osborne took a third car and let his location slip to LaRouche. You three were the only ones involved who we couldn't be certain about."

"So whoever got attacked," Rick figured.

"The lieutenant called in shots fired just before Nikki and I got Jensen back here."

Lot jumped to his feet. "Shouldn't we be out there? Why weren't we called?"

"Because thanks to him," Nora said with a nod toward Honscombe. "We didn't know who we could trust. The feds didn't want us using any of our own people. They did allow us to bring in the Tactical unit since they haven't been involved in the Ricci case. Plus, the FBI brought in agents from other districts to cover the three locations."

"But Savoie and Peterson?" Lot asked.

"Peterson was out and hasn't been involved so we were pretty sure he wasn't the leak and we all agreed it wasn't Georgia."

"Nice to know where I rate," Lot mumbled.

Nora looked at the detective and shrugged. "Sorry Rick, but we had to be sure."

Lot sank back into his chair and glanced to his partner. "You've really fucked us all haven't you? It took years for Vice to get their reputation back."

"I'm..." Neal started to apologize again but a glare from Nora had him remaining silent.

All three looked toward the door when Nikki entered. She held up her hand to stall Nora's question. "I talked to Dan. Agent Williams was hit in the shoulder, but he should be fine. They were able to apprehend three of Ricci's men and two others were killed."

"Our people are okay?" Honscombe asked quietly.

Nikki stepped further into the room to study the detective. She was a bit surprised to find him still in one piece, a testament to her partner's self control. She had always liked Honscombe but in this moment she could feel her own control slipping. "Yes. Our people are fine," she answered with little emotion.

"I'm sorry, Nikki, about what happened to you two."

Nikki put a hand on Nora's arm to stop the blonde from surging forward. "I know, Neal, but I do hope you understand it may take a long while before I forgive you." Then she turned to Rick, "Detective Lot, would you mind watching over your partner until the lieutenant returns to the station?" she asked as she guided Nora out of the room.

"Sure thing Beaumont," Lot nodded, after the two women left Lot turned back to his partner. "Don't say a damn thing," he ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – docwho2100

Kero tensed as the call came over the police radio signaling the firefight had begun. He resisted turning around, he could feel the woman's eyes boring into his back. He took a silk handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and mopped his forehead. He wished Mrs. Ricci had gone with her husband and the others as they fled north. It would have meant he was on the road as well and away from this hell place. But instead, he was here, listening to the calls come from the different radio sets as his boss's gamble played out.

"There is a fox in our hen house."

Hearing the statement, Kero finally turned, looking at the older woman. "What?" He watched her stand, smoothing her maroon blouse back into place, her image always important as she walked across the room to the police radio, listening to the call for medical transport to Chestnut and Second. She then moved to the second radio set that connected them to their men out in the field, the report coming back that they'd just lost Lydell.

"We have been played Kero. It seems our king has been checked," she began tapping her French manicured nail on the top of the radio, her eyes drifting to look out the window, following the boats bobbing up and down along the docks.

"They'll cap those cops and take out Jensen," he tried to reassure the woman.

"I do not care about Jensen. Our little bishop was captured and lost long ago. My husband's inability to manage even a simple task assured that," her words clipped out, each one terse and contemplated.

"What about that cop we've been using? The one with the sister," Kero questioned, unsettled by the controlled and calm manner Mrs. Ricci was displaying.

"A mistake, captured en passant. My husband thought he could use sleight of hand to slip past the authorities. His castle move has failed, the rook has been taken. Do you play chess Kero?"

"Um, no, sorry," he replied. "Do you want to play something while we wait? I have a deck of cards in the other room."

"No, I have played enough games today. It seems we have been lead to this point, a forced zugzwang," she reached over and shut down the radio, cutting off the frantic report coming through that another had been killed and the cops were closing in on their location, Jensen a no show. "They set the pieces in place and waited for us to follow the decoy as they slipped through."

"You mean those two cops that are driving Jensen? We're trying to get their location, but they split up from the safe house location, oh fuck," Kero hissed out, gritting his jaw as he realized what Ricci meant; they'd been setup.

"What did those two call themselves, Alpha One? How egotistical of them; there is only one Alpha here and it is time the Queen took control. Let's begin with a switch on the classic Queen's sacrifice, shall we?" as she spun around, Kero stepped back, Caroline Ricci's look of hatred mixed with dark glee scaring him. Ricci took out her phone, laughing as she dialed a number. She waited as the voice mail message played. "Ah, hello Detective, nicely played, now then, here is an address, you will find Ricci there; he should have arrived by the time you hear this. He has four guards and one man that will always remain in a car in front of the house. They are driving two cars. In the trunk of the silver Mercedes is a locked box, open it and you will find a few items tying Ricci to several crimes. Enjoy the gift." She recited the address of her husband's location and a description of the two cars before hanging up, moving back to the window. She followed the path of a small boat as it moved away from the docks.

"Did you just give up your husband? What are you doing?" Kero looked at Ricci, startled by the action.

"Sacrifices need to be made when cleaning house. Let us see, should I use a version of the Mortimer Trap or more along the lines of the Queen Gambit Declined," her voice trailed off as she thought over her options. The faint sound of a ship's horn broke her reverie. "Ah, well, yes, now then Kero, come along. We have two more stops to make. You still have the guns in the car? There are a few pieces I need to remove."

Kero nodded as he followed her out, casting a backwards glance at the room. "Are we taking anything with us?"

"No. Burn this place; it is time to bring everything to ashes. I want everything associated with this mess burned and removed. Checkmate darlings, checkmate."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Whedonist

The scene lain out before them was something Hollywood could only dream of imitating. Nora could never really figure out why you'd want to recreate tragedy to begin with. There were parts about her job that she loved.

Some parts, like the destruction that she and Nikki just pulled up to were not one of her favorite parts. Usually, she hated this.

The El Camino came to halt right outside the taped off scene. Patrol cars, two F.B.I. vans and a S.W.A.T. unit helped hold the perimeter while news vans and on lookers crowded around.

"Let's go check our team," Nikki said as Nora pulled the keys from the ignition.

Nora paused, her hand on the door handle, "Can I shoot Honscombe?"

A smirk twitched on Nikki's face, but she shook her head. "Not if I can't. And we both know Dan'd be pissed if we did. We can let the Feds sort him out."

Nora grunted as she pulled on the handle and stepped from the car. She reached back and grabbed the two flak jackets on the seat between them. Not bothering with the door, she tossed Nikki hers and then slipped into the piece of armor with "Property of N.O.P.D." in block white lettering across the chest and back.

She took a brief second to admire Nikki in hers, enjoying the way her partner stood just a tad taller, looked just a tad more cocky suited up in the gear. Nora shook her head, sure that she shouldn't find Kevlar sexy, but unable to help herself.

"Delaney, Beaumont, over here!" Agent Dickerson called out from the side of a van. Jogging over, they went around one smashed up SUV, a shot up department car and another SUV that was turned upside down. Tracking the path of the overturned vehicle Nora thought it probably bounced the curb, hit the hydrant that was still spewing water and rolled.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," Dan grinned as his two detectives approached, "I've got Savoie and Peterson on lock down duty, securing the scene, dotting 'I's' and crossing 'T's'. You two run in to any trouble?"

They both shook their heads as Dickerson and Dan gave them reassuring smiles.

"Good," Dickerson cut in, "We've made arrests on the rest of Ricci's men, the raid on the estate went well, but we're missing the wife. Not sure where she slipped away too." The agent rubbed the back of his neck. Between the stress of the case, the shoot out today and the missing mafia queen, he didn't think Excedrin made pills big enough for the tension headache he was suffering from.

Instantly a frown appeared on Nikki and Nora's faces. They knew the Ricci file from top to bottom, inside and out, Caroline Ricci was a snake in designer skin and could cause more problems for the department and F.B.I. then Dickerson knew.

"Any idea where to?" Nora asked, rubbing at her chin.

"We've locked down accounts, property, the works, and," Dickerson answered, "from everything we know there's nowhere for her to run too." He tapped the map and list taped up to the inside of the van door. "We've been going over possibilities. What do you two think?"

The two women crowded together and looked over the list of properties that Ricci owned, either under a company name or personally. Exchanging a glance, neither woman felt that Ricci would go to any of those. They knew her profile, what she was like and given that, they decided in that glance that Ricci wouldn't run.

Not just yet.

"Who?" Nora asked as she turned towards her partner.

Nikki turned around and surveyed the carnage once again. Caroline Ricci had to know that the nets were closing in. She sucked in her lower lip and went over the mental tick list in her head. Interview notes from their first meeting with Jensen flashed in front of her. It was a simple thing, nothing that would give her pause usually, but she noted it then.

When Jensen first talked to them, he started with using only a male pronoun, but once they got into the thick of it, he slipped once and said she. Jensen was scarred of the husband, any sane person would be, but the wife…Nikki felt she was the one that was ultimately responsible for her husband's empire.

"Dan, send a unit to Honscombe's sisters residence. Tell them to be on the lookout for Caroline Ricci." She directed a look to her partner.

Nora nodded and they started to take off towards the last destination. She called over her shoulder, "We'll give you a call if we find her! Get someone to Neal's sisters NOW!"

Dan and Agent Dickerson looked at the two women running off towards their car. Shaking his head, Dickerson asked, "They always like that?"

Dan's hands went to his hips, a sly grin spreading over his features as he answered, "They make a better team than Delaney and I ever did together."

"You and the blonde were partners?" Dickerson asked as they watched the El Camino speed off.

"A few years right before I landed the promotion. Those two clicked the day they met," Dan supplied and ran a hand over his shaved head.

"Uh," Dickerson grunted. "Best we should listen to them then and get that unit over to the sister."

"Savoie! Peterson!" Dan bellowed as he returned to his main set of problems.

The El Camino crested the top of the hill pushing ninety. Nikki's left hand was pushed against the ceiling and her right gripped the dashboard. Her eyes skirted over to her partner. Nora's face was taught, her brow furrowed, lips a thin line as they raced down The Ten-East.

"This is unit Thirty-Nine-Twenty-Five, suspect eastbound, leaving New Orleans proper, over." Peterson's voice crackled over the handheld unit.

Nikki removed her hand from the roof and snatched the radio from between her and Nora. "Copy that Twenty-Five, this is Thirty-Nine-Ninety-Six, we are in pursuit, over." Pulling the radio away from her mouth, she released the button and spat, "Where the hell is she going?"

Nora shook her head. "She keeps heading that way, she's got swamp, the Pontchartrain and then Slidell…"

"She doesn't have a boat," Nikki cut in, wincing as they hit the shoulder to move around traffic. "If we're gonna chase down people in your precious car, sugga, we're going to need to get her fitted for some pretty little red and blues and a siren."

She watched slightly amused as the corners of Nora's lips turned down. "I ain't messin' with the original parts."

Nikki's mouth clamped shut as Nora swung the car back on to the highway and maneuvered around a semi.

"What if the Feds didn't net everything, what if we didn't catch everything," Nora asked, eyes still glued to the road in front of her.

"It's possible. So we know there're docks out that way, anything else that she could be running to?" Nikki wondered aloud.

"Dunno. At least Georgia and James got to her in time before she tried to take out Neal's sister." Nora's jaw flexed as she admitted, "I don't agree with what Neal did, but I can see how it happened."

Nikki's eyebrow's shot up. That was the last thing she expected to hear from Nora. She was more inclined to think that her lover would deem it all as unacceptable as she did.

"I don't think it's right. He could have chosen different, but if it were…if it was you or one of my brothers…" the blonde trailed off and glanced at her partner quickly. "I'd do whatever I needed and live with the costs."

Nikki opted not to speak to that. Instead, said, "If she's heading for the docks…there's a few dozen that would fit the bill. Her profile and all, it won't be small…"

"What about the Harbor, where your dad keeps his. They'd have the capability and the right staff for Ricci's tastes," Nora offered and saw Nikki nod in agreement.

The two locked eyes for a brief second before Nora stepped on the gas. "We won't be able to pull ahead of them. Take the second exit coming up, go left."

"Nik, it's swamp."

Nikki gave the blonde a raised eyebrow in response.

Shaking her head, Nora swung over and down the off ramp.

Nora's legs pumped faster, pushing up and jumping up to clear a chain. She wanted to look back and make sure that Nikki and James were okay, but…

Caroline Ricci was hauling ass in the heels she was in.

She heard Georgia right behind her. Breathing hard, cussing under her breath. Nora could only agree. Where the hell this woman thought she was going was beyond her. There was nothing around but water and boats. The stretch of dock they were on was also coming to a quick end.

Nora looked ahead and saw a couple prepping to take a small speed boat out. "Shit!"

A fresh wave of energy coursed through and she sped up. Georgia keeping pace, seeing what she saw.

Nora watched as Ricci looked back in time to see the gap closing. She raised the gun in her hand and fired over her shoulder. Not caring if she hit anyone or anything.

"Crazy bitch!" Georgia barked next to Nora.

Nora just pushed harder. She sprinted and watched Ricci point the gun at the couple. She felt herself launch herself forward. Another body slammed into her back.

A gun went off right before they hit the top of the water and went under. Ricci clawing and hitting anything she could connect with.

Georgia twisted away from Nora as they sunk to the bottom, using the other detective's shoulder as leverage to push herself around and get behind Ricci. She freed her cuffs from the small of her back and managed to close one of them around the woman's wrist.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Georgia tugged upward, buoyed by Nora's assistance. The three of them broke the surface together. Nora grunting, Georgia breathing hard and Ricci cussing in a mix of Creole and English.

Spinning to face the woman, Nora pulled back and punched the woman square in the face. Blood squirted out of the woman's nose as she fell silent. Georgia held the unconscious woman's body above the water as the two detectives kicked and swam towards the dock.

"You first," Nora said and took hold of Ricci. "I'll push her up. You pull."

They maneuvered Ricci's handcuffed body so that she was sitting on Nora's shoulders as she pushed up and Georgia pulled from her place atop the dock. Grabbing hold, Nora pulled up, one rung at a time, finally making it to the top.

She cleared the top and fell to her side, blinking away the water.

"What the hell was that?" she finally asked Georgia who was lying on the other side of Ricci.

"Couldn't…" Georgia sucked in a breath, "let you have all the fun."

Unable to stop herself, Nora let out a bark of laughter.

"Besides, I figure you'll owe me one and tell me why you and Nikki are living together."

Nora's laughter cut off and she clamped her eyes shut.

"Best you not know," Nikki answered from somewhere above Nora. A shadow fell over her face and she blinked again looking up. Nikki stood above her, bottom lip firmly clamped between her teeth.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Nora looked at Georgia.

The other woman shrugged and said, "Thought so."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to those who read. Hope you enjoyed reading this experiment of ours as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
